


两千年初

by section_of_existence



Category: TF二代练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence
Summary: 个人妄想而已，我很珍惜曾经他们的那段“平凡之路”，所以在想象里把那段时光延长。
Relationships: 泗逸





	两千年初

两千年初的时候他从村里去大城市打工，住毛坯房，生活质量不怎么好，物质上却有了闲钱买新鲜玩意。银色的翻盖手机，那年流行的灰色羽绒服。还有傻瓜胶卷相机。  
他和“朋友”同居，说是朋友只是因为更亲密的词汇就羞于启齿了。  
他的爱人是个怪人，留着一头不修理的长发，偶像是摔吉他的谢霆锋，会在自己报废的吉他上用斑斓的颜料按上手印。  
那时粤语歌流行，他的爱人有些癖好，瘫在地上等死的时候也小声哼着曲调，他不问歌词，只是试图把人拉起来，失败的话就陪人一起躺着，汤婆子不够热，他笑着慢慢呼吸，看两个人哈出的白雾。  
工作是日复一日地原地消耗甚至是倒退，他每次觉得自己被深深浅浅的灰色困住，就去转头看爱人在做什么。  
无用功。  
但是他的徒劳和爱人的徒劳往往是不一样的，他喜欢看人自主地颓唐。  
哦，生命好妙。

他们是从一场单方面的争执开始谈朋友的。

以他的天性其实很难与“朋友”有交集，他好热闹，在人群里如鱼得水，很少像朋友那样远离人群思考人生，寡言并语出惊人。  
朋友单方面认定他们的关系维持在他乐善好施的不忍心。  
于是朋友冷漠地宣布绝交，字条上歪歪扭扭地写着：够了，你身上我想要的东西，我得不到。

那天是中秋，整个毛坯房里唯一活泼的鲜色是一张布艺沙发，上面摆着他俩从夜市小摊上买的毛绒玩具，稳妥端正地贴着墙面摆了一溜。一打开门就看到玩具笑盈盈地迎接他归家。朋友往往靠着沙发戴着随身听发呆，安静到他有些怵的时候，他就拿玩偶去贴朋友的面颊，让毛绒狗坐在朋友宽阔的肩膀上，他一个人玩这种幼稚把戏也能开心很久。  
那天是中秋，朋友给他做了很丰盛的一餐饭，虽然节省着菜钱，只买了半斤肉圆，整个摆盘很素。  
朋友做饭他洗碗，完成任务后他在衣服上蹭着手上的水，看见桌面上的字条，一下就慌了。  
慌起来也是在局促地笑。  
最终只是拉拉扯扯地挽留，朋友一言不发。他慌起来，口才尽失。你我了个半天，只是拉着了人，咬着嘴唇眼神闪烁，细细地和人十指相扣。

那天是中秋，有楼下老爷子用秦腔唱明月几时有，荒腔走板地忽高忽低地唱，风把报纸挤着的窗户撞开了，怪异的气氛里，一阵桂花香气的风。  
他抽抽鼻子，泫然欲泣，始终开不了口，朋友比他高了半个头，锁着眉头看他那双闪着水光的眼睛。，忍无可忍地反握住他的手，问的没头没脑：“你确定我们要坦诚吗？”

那个时候他在剧组跑过一个龙套角色。朋友问他对角色的感想，他也只能简单地回答，他和主角的关系——我是个坏人，我在带坏他。

朋友那天晚上看着他熟睡的侧颜，把这句话想了很久。

第二天就在日记本上歪歪扭扭地写了一句：人活在世上，后果自负。

他后来有段时间的爱好就是辨认那些字，有时候是写在日记本上，有时候就写在他们睡觉的床头，圆珠笔写在水泥面上不是很清晰，他读着吃力，却是一种乐趣。

某年某月  
认识了五年的朋友，偷偷溜出来看我打工，那时带着机械手套，工友在焊铁，电火花让我头晕目眩，他来了十五分钟，我看不真切。

某年某月  
他非要在我看书的时候靠着我的手臂睡着。说灯光下看书伤眼睛，又期待我看得久一点。愿他早日无光睡眠。

某年某月  
他过生日，暂且叫他一声哥。

后来的后来，他跑剧组，因为演戏好赚钱。往“家里”打电话没人接，那个飘忽不定的人没有手机，他写信被退回。  
某一天风里飘着桂花的香气，他突然知道这段关系可能走到头了，在风里跺着脚驱寒，跑去公园钓了半天的金鱼。  
又不知道过了多久，可能有一年半，他终于学会了骑自行车（也尝试过摩托，结果因为太重，蹬不动，他发动不了。）那天他骑着车穿过街巷的景色，看到那个高高瘦瘦的长头发，牵着一个女朋友。他没停下来打招呼，改了一条路，风刮过，身体僵直了一瞬，他连人带车翻进了草丛。好心的大爷问他疼不疼，他恍若未闻地摇摇头，习惯性地笑笑，不疼。  
他只是发晕。  
脑海里飘过一段旋律，是朋友曾经分享过的磁带。  
他很难从这种晕眩逃出来，却习惯性地自我欺骗。

风雨过后不一定有美好的天空  
不是天晴就会有彩虹

后来他在那个落了灰的“家”，找到一盒相片，放在巧克力的盒子里，用礼品纸包着。是他俩坐在长椅上的合照，是他俩牵着小孩去逛街，是他靠在床头的侧影，是朋友肩上顶着那只洋狗的玩偶，是朋友做的那一桌菜，是他过生日的烛光，是抗寒风的军大衣。

还有最寻常的一张，大冬天的他坐在那长条的饭桌边，回头看相机。朋友扶了扶眼镜，嗷，你镜头感不错。

那封被退回的信上写：  
我在远方等你，等你一下等你，等你两下下也会等你。

完


End file.
